Así de simple
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: Así de simple te conocí, así de simple me enamore de ti, así de simple fuiste mio, así de simple te perdí- Hiroto Advertencia: Lemmon


A si de simple

POV De Hiroto

¿Qué es el amor?

Siempre que me lo preguntan contesto:

Es algo tan hermoso, tan gentil, tan tierno…que mata y asesina personas.

Estoy a punto de cometer un suicidio.

¿Por qué?

Fácil, mi vida ya no vale la pena…

Por el simple hecho de la persona a quien tanto amo ya no está a mi lado.

Les contaré.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he sido un chico que no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos, al menos los de felicidad y tristeza. Cuando entre a cuarto de primaria fue cuando lo conocí él era de primero la diferencia de edad era muy obvia pero aun así me causaste una ternura que nunca podre olvidar. Un día un tipo de segundo año te estaba molestando y fue cuando yo me aparecí y se podría decir que le di su merecido

-"arigato"-recuerdo claramente que me dijiste-"mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji"-sonreíste-"pero todos me llaman Mido-chan… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-Kiyama…Kiyama Hiroto- respondí lo que no me gusto fue que la expresión que puso cuando le dije mi nombre

-go…gomenasai-despues de esas palabras saliste corriendo.

Después de eso cuando te volví a encontrar, te pedí una explicación de por qué habías huido de mi y tú me dijiste que todos los de grados mayores que tú te habían dicho que no te acercaras a mi porque te podría lastimar y que mi carácter no era muy amable. Después de escuchar eso yo te conteste.

-es verdad…pero es porque no tengo ningún amigo, ya que solo a él le muestro como en verdad soy pero creo que él no quiere ser mi amigo-te sonreí

-¿quién es?-me preguntaste curioso, inclinando tu linda cabeza.

-si tu quieres ese puede ser tu-le sonríe

-te sonrojaste-gomene te juzgue sin conocerte-bajo la mirada- mi madre siempre dice no juzgues el libro por su portada y no le hice caso a eso-

-descuida eres un ser humano y tienes errores así que empecemos desde cero te pare bien-puse mi mano sobre tu cabellera verde y la revolví

-ha-i-

Pasaron varios años iba en tercero de secundaria y él en 6 de primaria pero aun así éramos buenos amigos, un día me entere que un compañero mío llamado Nagumo se le había declarado a uno tal Suzuno y que le había correspondido en ese momento pensé:

¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo?

Ese mismo día nos tocaba a nosotros limpiar el salón y le hice esa pregunta y él me contesto:

-"No me enamore de el por qué fuera hombre sino por su forma de ser…aunque siempre se muestre frio y violento…es amable y sincero"-con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento pensé y pensé…y me di cuenta que me estabas empezando a gustar, cuando estuve seguro de mis sentimientos decidí declarártelos. Habíamos decido ir a tu heladería favorita, (ya que tu pasabas a primero de secundaria y yo a primer año de la preparatoria).

-Mido-chante voy a decir algo muy importante pero pase lo que pase prométeme que no dejaremos de ser amigos-dije algo nervioso

-claro pero ¿a caso puede ser tan importante que arruinaría nuestra amistad?-

-Mido-chan tú me gustas-lo dije ya había planeado esta hace varios días y había decidido declararme sin importar la respuesta- y mucho al principio lo confundía pero ahora estoy seguro de que te amo-dije sonrojado con la cabeza gacha, pero aun así puede ver su rostro, estaba en shock.

-bueno veras…-pude notar que estaba nervioso-yo te quiero como un amigo…-bajo su mirada-y nada mas-sonríe-pero como tú dices seguiremos siendo amigos

-claro-sonrió falsamente en ese momento quería salir corriendo buscar una soga o un cuchillo para asesinarme, pero él me tomo la mano y me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que me idiotiza-disfrutare cada momento contigo-pensé en ese instante.

Varios meses después

-¡Hiro-kun! ¡Quiero que me acompañes!-mientras jalaba la manga de mi suéter

-está bien Mido pero no rompas mi suéter-me soltó y se voltio rápidamente parecía sonrojado- llegando al jardín de su secundaria, había flores de todos colores, sabía que Mido pertenecía a varios clubes uno de ellos: Jardinería. En ese momento supuse que me enseñaría su trabajo y así fue me enseño un hermoso rosal.

-Sugoii-dije mientras observaba había de todo lo recuerdo, retoños y una que otra abierta.

-escoge la que quieres y te la regalo- dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

-en serio-pensé y volví a observar-quiero esta-señalando una rosa abierta

Mido me miro y después tomo la rosa con cuidado y la arranco.

-espérame ahorita vuelvo-se fue con la rosa entre sus manos.

Unos quince minutos después, el volvió con la rosa entre sus manos sin ninguna espina.

-aquí tienes-me la dio-es una de las más hermosas-desvía la mirada sonrojado

Yo sonrió y me acerco a él, le coloco la rosa en su cabello.

-listo, ahora es más bella-sonrió

El levanta rápidamente la mirada para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Hi…Hiroto tu…tu todavía ¿me amas?-agachando su cabeza y tapando su mirado con su fleco (?)

-¿por qué la pregunta?-agache un poco la cabeza

Porque tu… ¡tú me has llegado a gustar mucho!-levante rápidamente la mirada y lo miro fijamente, veo como temblar- cuando te me declaraste no estaba, muy seguro de lo que decía ya que tú me habías empezado a gustar pero ahora si estoy seguro de que yo te…-había tomado su barbilla forzando a levantar su rostro pero después acerarme a él y besarlo superficialmente

-te sigo y te siguiere amando-lo abrazo protectoramente.

-Hiro-kun… ¿me harás la pregunta?-acurrucándose en su pecho

-claro-me despego de él y me incoó, le tomo la mano y la pongo seca de mis labios sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos- Midorikawa Ryuuji ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?-le beso la mano

-hai-con un notable sonrojo.

Todo iba tan perfecto tan maravilloso, hasta que pasaron dos cosa:

1.- conocía a tus padres

2.- llego el

-vamos Mido-chan, tu ya conoces a mis padres, ¿por qué yo no puedo conocer a los tuyos?

-porque no y no insistas-decía ya con tono enojado

-promete que algún día me los presentaras-

El solo bajo la mirada

Después de unos cuantos días de intentar logre que me presentara a sus padres.

-sugoii tu casa es hermosa Mido-

-le deberías decir a mamá ella decido como hacerla y pintarla-

Ok entremos-intente tomarlo de la mano pero lo rechazo

-ya llegue-dijo Mido

-bienvenido-dijo una mujer- a mas bien bienvenidos ¿quién es él Mido?-

-el es mi senpai y me viene ayudar con unos problemas que tengo en matemáticas-eso en cierta forma me rompió el corazón-vamos a mi cuarto nos podría subir algo de tomar

-claro Mido ahorita se los subo-respondió ella con una sonrisa

Cuando subimos a su cuarto yo me senté en el suelo recargándome en su cama viendo que no tenía a la vista nada de lo que yo le había regalado en lo poco que llevamos de novios.

-Hiroto-dijo con algo de tristeza-por favor mientras estemos aquí finjamos que no somos novios si-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-mis padres no son de los que aceptan las relaciones homosexuales así que por favor hazme ese pequeño favor-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-está bien hare lo que tú me pidas-

Así estuvimos en toda la tarde fingiendo que éramos amigos aunque para fue lo mismo, solo que sin besarnos o tomarnos de las manos.

Al día siguiente Mido me dijo que tenía un nuevo compañero de clases un tal Miura Hiromu pero le gusta más que le digan Diam

El y Mido se hicieron muy bueno amigos tanto así que nos acompaña… o más bien interrumpía todas nuestras citas hasta que un día…

-Mido puedo hablar contigo, en privado-mirándome con odio-

Aunque me aleje del lugar, me puse en una distancia considerable para escuchar su conversación se que está mal pero Mido es mi novio

-Mido…tu…tu me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fueras mi Novio-dijo casi gritándolo mientras yo estaba en shock.

-Lo siento…pero yo ya tengo novio-suspire profundamente

-eso no importa déjalo y ven conmigo-dijo con un tono de posesión, me preocupe

-Diam que te pasa-dijo angustiado, sospeche lo peor

-Mido escu…-me quede en shock, Diam estaba obligando a que Mido lo besara, mientras que mi amado trataba de zafarse, no pude contenerme y los separa en un dos por tres y le di un golpe en la quijada

-no te le acerques a él-lo tomo de la cintura-es MIO

El solo me miro con odio y se fue, Mido está llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-dije preocupado mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-es que el fue mi mejor amigo-entre sollozos-nunca pensé que él me trataría así-se acurruco en mi pecho

-descuido todo estará bien-mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Cuando cumplimos seis meses (el paso a segundo y yo también pero claro yo de preparatoria el de secundaria) eso paso que estoy agradecido por eso pero también empezaba el comienzo del fin…

Estábamos en unas de nuestras muchas citas y cuando yo te fui a dejar a tu casa tu padre y madre te estaban esperan y no muy contentos.

-Ryuuji ¿me podrías explicar que es esto?-mostrándole una de las imágenes en donde él y yo nos estábamos besándonos.

-¿Quién te dio eso?-dijo con temor

-¡eso que importa Ryuuji, lo que quiero saber es que si ¿andas con este chico sí o no?!-señalándome a mi

-ha…hai-dijo con miedo y temblando

-¡no puedo creer que mi hijo sea homosexual!-dijo la madre con frustración

-¡tú no eres mi hijo!-estaba a punto de pegarle una cachetada cuando yo me interpuse entre ellos dos.

-¡quítate!-me grito-¡que por tu culpa estamos así!-

-con todo respeto señor pero yo creo que más bien es su culpa el simple hecho de aceptar que su hijo ama a una persona por lo que es y no por su físico-

El padre de Mido se quedo callado unos segundos hasta que dijo:

-Ryuuji por favor vete de la casa y llévate tus cosas ya no queremos saber nada mas de ti-dijo con tono serio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-hai-subió a su cuarto y yo lo acompañe empacamos todos las cosas, le llame a mi padre para que viniera por mí para así nos llevaremos las cosa de Mido.

Sin despedirnos ni nada nos fuimos.

-Papá por favor llévanos a mi Departamento

-está bien-

Mido no dijo nada en todo el transcurso del viaje

-Mido ya sabes que te puedes quedar a vivir conmigo-dije mientras lo hacía pasar a mi departamento

-arigato-dijo secamente

Me acerque lentamente a él y lo abrasé él empezó a llorar

-Hiro…yo no quería que pasa nada de esto-dijo llorando desconsoladamente-ahora mis padres me odian…es horrible-me correspondía el abrazo-¿quién sería tan cruel para enviarle esas fotos a mi padres? ¿Quién?-

-no lo sé, no lo sé-pero la verdad tenia alguien en mente…Diam.

Ese día el deicidio dormir conmigo.

Le dije que el cuarto de huéspedes se lo podía quedar él y que por la escuela no se preocupara a como mi padre era el dueño del jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, y universidad de ahí podría seguir estudiando. El solo se alegro un poco ya que era obvio que perder el amor de tus padres no era algo fácil.

Poco a poco se fue recuperando yo lo ayudaba y apoyaba en todo.

En nuestro aniversario hice que todo fuera mágico especial.

Le hice y le di todo lo que quisiera aun que eso afecto fuertemente a mi cartera (TTwTT), pero él era feliz y hacerlo feliz era lo que más me gustaba hacer y si alguien le llegara a borrar esa sonrisa me encargaría de matarlo yo mismo.

Esa noche llegando a casa paso algo mágico algo que nunca creí que me diría. Estábamos viendo televisión cuando de repente….

-Hiroto, ¡quiero que me hagas tuyo!

-¡¿Qué?!- estaba totalmente sorprendido nunca creí que me fuera a pedir algo así y mucho menos en nuestro aniversario.

Es que…es que…-afino la garganta- Fubuki en su aniversario con Kazemaru le dio su virginidad, al igual que Fudou a Kidou y casi todos mis amigos así fue…-sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado -

Si quieres que tu virginidad se mía tienes que estar seguro de lo que haces-le dije en un tono amable y sincero

-el voltio a verme con su notable sonrojo-hai-bajo la mirada tiernamente.

Levante su lindo rostro y lo empecé a besar y primero superficialmente hasta que se volvió un beso lleno de pasión y deseo…pero el oxigeno nos hizo falta y nos separamos.

-a…aquí…no-dijo con su voz agitada

-entonces ¿en dónde?-

-¡en una cama la gente normal no crees!-dijo con un pucheo

Está bien lo que tu digas-le sonreí, para después cargarlo como una princesa-

Cuando llegamos a la cama lo acosté delicadamente y me puse sobre de el, y lo empecé a besar, mientras le quitaba la molestosa playera, cuando se nos acabo el oxigeno aproveche para quitársela completamente, para dejar descubierto su delgado cuerpo, me acerque a su cuello y empecé a darle pequeños mordiscos, los cuales lo hacían suspirar, mientras que con una mano jugueteaba con un de sus pezones y con la otra le acariciaba la entrepierna. Poco a poco fui bajando hasta toparme con el pezón desocupado, el cual me encargue de morderlo y lamerlo, hice lo mismo con los dos hasta desgajarlos erectos, mientras yo me entretenía con su ombligo le quitaba lentamente los pantalones y los bóxers. Para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que su miembro ya estaba bien erecto.

-Hi…Hiro…tu…no estas…desvestido…-dijo con su voz entrecortada, mientras que su rostro totalmente sonrojada y su mirada entre cerrada.

-y ¿qué piensas hacer?-dije divertidamente

El se sentó en la cama, se acerco a mí y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y con un poco de mi ayuda me quito el pantalón y los bóxers. El no dejaba de ver mi miembro.

-¿qué pasa Mido? ¿No te gusta?-dije mientras le acariciaba su mejilla

-no, no es eso es solo que…-agacho la cabeza

Es solo que ¿qué?-

-me pregunto si sabrá igual que un helado-

-eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú-

Se acomodo lentamente hasta quedar con su cara frente a mi miembro. Empezó a lamerlo con su pequeña lengüita. Beso la punta, lamio alrededor para después introducir todo a su boca. Para ser honesto no se sentía nada mal sentía como su cálida saliva bañaba a mi miembro en cada mamada, como su lengua apretaba mas mi miembro, sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, pero se detuvo.

-Ne Hiro, quiero sentirte dentro de mi-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-¿estás seguro?-

-hai-

-entonces lame estos tres dedos por favor-

El los lamia lentamente, mientras me miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera provocarme, lo cual consiguió.

-ya es suficiente-dije mientras saca mis dedo de su boca y los dirigía a su entrada-sentirás una pequeña molesta lo sabes-

-sí, lo sé-

Lo volví a acostar lentamente y introduje el primer dedo, para el cual solo se quejo poco, en el segundo se volvió a quejar pero un poco más, mientras yo hacía círculos y tijeras para debilitar su entrada, cuando introduje el tercero soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas, las cuales bese, poco a poco empezó a gemir.

-Hi…Hiroto…te…quiero…dentro…one…onegai-

-como tu digas-quite mis tres dedos y lo sustituí por mi miembro, el cual por el cambio dio un grito sonoro, yo para tranquilízalo lo empecé a masturbar. Yo no me movía por miedo a lastimarlo, poco a poco el se empezó a mover dándome la indicación que yo podía seguir.

Empecé con embestidas lentas y suaves (?), pero tú me pidas mas y entonces acelere el ritmo.

Hi…Hiro…ahh…ya no….ya no aguanto….mas ahh-

-yo…ah… tampoco…ah… mi Mido-

-o…onegai…ahh….córrete… ahh…dentro…de mi…ahh-

-será…-todo…ah…un placer…-

Recuerdo como se escucho un clara gemido entre los dos, tu te corriste sobre mi ventre y el tuyo y yo dentro de ti.

Esa noche nos unimos en uno solo.

El se acostó en mi pecho.

Ne Hiroto prométeme algo-

-¿qué cosa?- dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos verdosos-

-que tu siempre estarás cuando te necesite-mirándome a los ojos

-le bese la frente-te lo prometo-después de eso caímos en brazos de Morfeo.

Quien iba a decir que nunca cumplí esa promesa, no estuve ahí cuando te asesinaron, estábamos cerca de cumplir los dos años tan cerca para ser exactos dos días después del día de San Valentín, se le encontró muerto en un callejón y por si eso fuera poco tenias marcas de que habías sido violado y golpeado hasta matarte.

No pude sopórtalo quiera matar a esa persona y más cuando me entere que esa persona era… Diam.

Para mi suerte lo pude encontrar antes que la policía

-¡QUE RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER ESAS COSA PEDOZO DE ANIMAL INSELVIBLE!-dije aventándolo al suela con violencia

-solo quería mostrar lo mucho que amaba a Mido-dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-¡A ESO NO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR AMOR!-lo empecé a patear

-escupiendo sangre-ja… ¡JAJAJAJA!-reí igual que un loco-es que tu no lo sentiste como yo lo sentí, su virginidad solo para mí, tenerlo solo para mí fue…fue…-empecé a patearlo con más fuerza.

Llego la policía y me detuvo, pero yo sentía un rencor mucho más grande.

-para que lo sepas-lo mire mientras lo arrestaba la policía-yo tome primero su virginidad.

Poco después me entere que suicido en su propia celda escribiendo con su sangre "será mío y solo mío".

Nunca fui a visitar tu tumba y sé que es tonto saber que te amo con locura y no ir a visitar tu tumba pero no acepto la realidad de que te hayas ido de mi lado para siempre pero muy pronto volveré a estar a tu lado. Todas las noches extraño tus abrazos, tus besos, tus sonrisas, tus carisias y tu dulce voz llamándome y diciéndome: "Te amo".

Hoy navidad once meses después de tu muerte y dos años y nueve mese de andar de novios es 25 de diciembre sabes algo recuerdo cuando Ulvida nos "insultaba" diciendo que nuestra combinación de cabello de era como de Navidad, ¡JA! Que irónico ¿no crees? Moriré el mismo día que me declare-sonrío melancólicamente-te seguiré a donde sea….

_Mi querido Midoriwaka Ryuuji_

Fin del POV y vida de Hiroto

Noticia del periódico de 27 de Diciembre del 2013

Ayer por la Mañana se encontró el cuerpo sin vida, en un parque, del hijo del Director del las escuelas Alíen, se encontró con un balazo en el cuello, se informo que fue un suicidio por parte del joven Kiyama Hiroto…

FLASH BACK

-ne Hiroto-kun ¿siempre estaremos juntos?-pregunto un pequeño peli-verde, mientras se columpiaba

-claro que si-sonría un pelirrojo que también se columpiaba-Ryuuji -chan…

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que no las haya hecho llorar.

Nos leemos

Saludos y cuídense


End file.
